Photo of the day
PHOTO OF THE DAY HAS ENDED, PLEASE DO NOT DELETE THIS PAGE! Section heading Welcome! Every day Corn Sky will be hosting photo of the day. Photo of the day is a daily objective that will change from photo to photo every day at 00:00 UTC time on the wiki's homepage. To see the pics, click here. List of photos A list of photos is listed below. Photos are listed in bold. 1. Herbert P. Bear relaxing 2. Hungry puffle 3. Elmo portrait 4. Daizy portrait 5. Rabbids Invasion portrait 6. Honda car portrait 7. Angelica Pickles portrait 8. SpongeBob portrait 9. Turbo the snail portrait 10. Poptropica wallpaper 11. Toucan Sam exploring 12. Penguin Style August 2013 13. Clock portrait 14. Sue Ellen eating ice cream 15. Curious George spilling grape juice 16. Penguin Style March 2011 17. Lola bunny worried 18. Minnie Mouse portrait 19. Oreo cookie portrait 20. 3 red disco penguins dancing 21. Bosko portrait 22. Toucan Sam portrait 23. Tacoma Narrows Bridge portrait 24. DJ Cadence portrait 25. Apple and CinnaMon portrait 26. Cocoa Krispies cereal portrait 27. Rice Krispies cereal portrait 28. Dundee Middle School, West Dundee, IL banner portrait 29. Nickelodeon logo portrait 30. Lucky clover portrait 31. Wubbzy portrait 32. Krabby Patty portrait 33. Club Penguin Werewolf portrait 34. E Grade portrait 35. Penguin with a coin 36. Universal Cartoon Studios (1991) portrait 37. Sour Patch Kids Logo portrait 38. Mini-Wheats logo portrait 39. Werewolf candy transformation 40. Kellogg's Variety Pack 10 cereal portrait 41. Puffle Firework portrait 42. Barack Obama portrait 43. Birthday Cake portrait 44. Cloud portrait 45. Scooby-Doo portrait 46. Applejack portrait 47. Rainbow puffle blowing a rainbow bubble 48. Golden Puffle 49. Stoplight 50. Smurfette portrait 51. Paw Patrol portrait 52. Apple and CinnaMon 53. Bosko portrait 54. Mickey Mouse 55. Blue Puffle 56. Scooby-Doo in real life 57. 5 Dollar Bill 58. Klutzy the crab 59. SpongeBob holding a book 60. Chocolate Coin 61. All 12 puffles 62. A Penguin opening a door 63. Puffle Protection Program logo 64. SpongeBob X-mas special 65. Club Penguin celebrating X-mas 66. Club Penguin visiting Santa's Workshop 67. A Puffle on a mountain 68. Paramount logo (2002-2011) 69. SpongeBob and friends celebrating X-mas 70. Bosko and Honey 71. Woodman's Food Markets Logo 72. Pink Puffle with a bowtie 73. Pinkie Pie with a flower basket 74. 2 Purple Puffles playing 75. General Mills 8 cereal pack 76. Nickelodeon haystack logo with copyright information 77. SpongeBob with a rainbow on his head 78. The "Icicle" Krab 79. Kmart logo 80. Herbert Klutzy Puffle 81. SpongeBob frozen 82. Bosko and Wilbur playing 83. Vampire Girl Penguin 84. Puffle Handler 85. Safari Hat 86. Club Penguin Artwork 87. New Years Photo 88. Universal Pictures logo (1997-2011) 89. Fireworks on Club Penguin 90. Tacos 91. Pinkie Pie singing 92. Aurora (Not my puffle) 93. Troll dancing 94. Skye from Paw Patrol 95. Vampire 96. Snap, Crackle, and Pop 97. Another Troll dancing 98. Penguin Style January 2014 99. Algonquin, IL water tower 100.Corn Sky Wiki celebrates 100th photo 101.Penguin diving into a paint can 102.Glade logo 103.Shop Worker Club Penguin 104.Girl Penguin Ice Skating 105.Glade Automatic Spray Unit 106.Stella from Angry Birds 107.Dubstep Puffle 108.Po from Kung Fu Panda 109.A Penguin falling from the sky 110.A Club Penguin wallpaper 111.Dinosaur Puffles 112.Poptropica: Mega Fighting Bots 113.Club Penguin: Megg's Twitter Icon (Jan 2014) 114.Corn Pops logo 115.Penguin drilling 116.Cinnamon Jacks commercial 117.Stegosaurus 118.Cinnamon Toast Crunch character 119.Red Light Camera 120.Green Puffle face close-up 121.Lexus Car 122.Cereal Toy Car 123.All Bran cereal logo 2012 124.Puffle plush toy 125.Nickelodeon Fish logo 126.The "Spindle" in Berwyn, Illinois 127.The Smurfs: DiscoverTheForest Ad 128.Face creeping up in the dark 129.Stoplight with left turn signal 130.Nickelodeon bone logo with copyright information 131.Glade Sense and Spray beige air freshener 132.SpongeBob rooting and cheering 133.SpongeBob and Sandy's "wedding" (Not an actual wedding, just a play) 134.Bird's eye view of Club Penguin Island 135.SpongeBob in a USA troop 136.Smurfs background 137.Glade Scented Oil Candle 138.Blue Inflatable Duck 139.5 Glade Sense and Sprays over a bowl of Chex Mix 140.SpongeBob shocked 141.A rainbow puffle with an R2-D2 hat on 142.Tom Cat and Cindy Lou 143.Glade Sense and Spray light brown air freshener. (There is a 2nd one in the picture shown) 144.SpongeBob and Patrick 145.Apple and Cinnamon scent from Glade 146.Nick Jr. logo 147.Clean Linen scent from Glade 148.Cashmere Woods scent from Glade 149.Hawaiian Breeze scent from Glade 150.Fiber One Protein Cereal 151.Puffle Handler as a brown puffle 152.Red Honeysuckle Nectar scent from Glade 153.Lavender and Peach Blossom scent from Glade 154.Sheldon J. Plankton 155.Row of little cereal boxes 156.Honey Nut Cheerios Medley Crunch cereal 157.Lavender and Vanilla scent from Glade 158.Glade Sense & Spray Lavender & Vanilla starter kit (older version) 159.Glade Press and Spray air freshener 160.Fiber One 90 calorie brownies 161.Farts in air freshener aisle 162.Brown and white sense and sprays 163.Club Penguin Halloween Party 2012 Membership popup 164.Kermit the frog 165.Muppets Most Wanted Trailer 166.Pampers logo 167.The 2 Apple Jacks 168.Red penguin ready to swim 169.Cinnamon Toast Crunch characters 170.Peppa Pig 171.Krave Chocolate & Double Chocolate cereals 172.Giordano's logo 173.Glade Décor Scents Car 174.Kellogg's Eggo logo 175.Greedy Smurf carrying a cherry cake 176.Club Penguin app alternate logo 177.April Fools photo 178.Rookie being silly 179.Puffle Protection Program logo 180.Pookies dressed in different outfits 181.A puffle in a spacesuit 182.A Glade Automatic Spray starter kit 183.Mr. Incredible 184.A Pink Puffle getting her hair brushed 185.Club Penguin Puffle Party 2014 Membership popup 186.Penguins with dog and cat ears on 187.The old Glade logo 188.Puffle Launch app icon 189.A Blue Border Collie Dog puffle and an Orange Tabby Cat puffle 190.Nickelodeon Funny Rules logo 191.An old puffle handbook 192.Pegman from Google Maps. 193.Club Penguin The Fair 2014 background 194.A Club Penguin Comic 195.Interstate 90 sign 196.Chips Ahoy! logo 197.Kellogg's Assorted Cereal 8 count 198.A puffle floating in the air 199.Star 105.5 Radio logo 200.Corn Sky Wiki celebrates 200th photo 201.Glade Sense & Spray Lavender & Vanilla starter kit (newer version) 202.A penguin on a picture frame 203.2 people hugging 204.Eggo Bites 205.Glade Sense & Spray Clean Linen refill 206.A girl poptropican 207.A screenshot of the galaxy 208.The Room Place furniture store logo 209.A bone 210.A Orange Puffle 211.Stokely Carmichael 212.A Pink Puffle ready to swim 213.SpongeBob SquarePants 15th anniversary logo 214.2 kids having dinner 215.Troll face (face only) 216.Patrick surprised 217.Patrick surprised with a background and slime 218.A blank white background 219.S.C. Johnson & Son logo 220.A fruitsnackia character squashed 221.A Red Puffle 222.Charlotte's Web background 223.A different stoplight with the same left turn signal 224.A Krave cereal character with a sign 225.A puffle with no eyeballs 226.Glade products in a store 227.Garfield 228.Jerry Mouse 229.Target logo 230.Tom Cat 231.A Stop Sign 232.Sony Pictures Home Entertainment logo 233.Pink Victoria's Secret logo 234.A Tom & Jerry Kids episode title card 235.Tom and Jerry surfing 236.Sam & Cat hugging each other 237.Sam & Cat having snacks 238.Sam & Cat logo 239.Paramount Classics logo 240.Oxi Clean logo 241.Renuzit logo 242.SC Johnson Raid logo 243.Carpentersville, IL water tower 244.OFF! Mosquito Repellent logo 245.Glade Plugins Scented Oil 246.Glade Sense & Spray Apple Cinnamon starter kit 247.Glade Sense & Spray white air freshener 248.Glade Sense & Spray Clear Springs Odor Eliminator starter kit 249.Tom & Jerry getting caught 250.Jerry peeking out of his mouse hole 251.2 Glade Sense & Spray starter kits, Clean Linen, Apple Cinnamon 252.Chocolate Toast Crunch commercial 253.Glade Sense and Spray beige air freshener (with newer design) 254.The Honeymooners Moon 255.A Green Alien Puffle. Category:Corn Sky Wiki Category:Favorites Category:Content Category:Browse Category:Originaled Category:Images